Night 1
Night 1 is the first night in Five Nights at Smudger's and Five Nights at Smudger's 2. It is meant to introduce the player to the mechanics of the game. Night 1 (FNAS) Night 1 is the first night in the game. Only Proteus moves on this Night. trains, etc. This night is supposed to introduce the player to the mechanics Phone Call Hello there welcome to your brand-new job as a new reappearance of the railway which is now from the name smudges Railway your job is watching cameras for any criminal activity your night shifts were 12 a.m to 6 a.m we are put a lot more cameras on now as we discovered some underground mines and we built a new building for new office the previous office was only in a trailer home and had very limited power that went very quickly we had a preview night guard who worked in and camryn halfpower into after a second night we unseen and since you most likely just quit after being annoyed about the power but since then we have had a lot more time to work on the power system and now we have a better working power supply so allow me to explain how it works first we have set the two doors and all those in your office the lies unlimited supply however the doors only have a limited only closing these doors will cause their power to drain wheras the old supply went down physically the doors are there to protect you from anyone tried to get inside to just the place or attack you even though that is very unlikely anyway the next thing is if you look at camera number 10 you will see there is a piston system we observe the piston is used for the mine cameras right next to office which is cameras number 12 or 13 on those cameras you will see there is close and open option this is used because we found out there is a way under you for anyone to get you to your office so if you see anyone in there simply close the mine off and it will stop them from getting in but make sure you power the piston as well while doing so as shutting off one of the mines uses piston power the more mines that show up the faster the piston will go down the piston loses all this power you want be able to to close the mines it should give you people - anyone want to get you from but again that's very likely of course but anyway if someone goes choice again and vernon area the mine there is a lot wood of water drop out so if anyone does try to get in that area for a hair like what would falling over or rocks crumbling or something like that so yeah that's pretty much it if you see anything report to me after your shift and I'll see you tomorrow night good night man. FNAS 2 Just listen the phone call and you make it through this night. Phone Call Hello there welcome to your new job at Bertram station your job is to watch the camera from 12 am to 6 am to make sure everything remains safe there's I'm going left a message for every night because there are some things I need to tell you now all these trains have been upgraded a lot a company spend more money to upgrading names and the actual building itself her crazy right well they fit the trains with a new advanced transporting system meanig they can move off the train tracks as well and that will be a small problem the two steam engines in the main shed who are called Proteus the one on the left and Bertram the one on the right came from a previous railway named smudges Railway now over there we had a Night Watch there we fought was simply watching the cameras to make sure everything was all right but for some reason then trains move the bow at night and they tried to get into his office and hurt him maybe bit more than her him but we really don't know why so have you seen your office there is a diesel generator what this is used for is this Protista Bertram enter into one of the doors at your office it will take them a few seconds to recognize if you a person if you quickly sprayed a diesel fumes at them by clicking the disel button they will think - diesel train and leave the office then you can refill the diesel by clicking the refill button but make sure you spray it quickly because you only have a small opportunity to react and also try to keep the diesel full as much as possible because it goes down quickly and takes a while to refuel also if you see there is an alarm button that will I'll explain tomorrow because there is a really important this night also there's power breakers in cameras 11 and 13 I'll explain them in another night as well so yeah I'll leave you to it just do what I said and you'll be fine and I'll talk to you tomorrow good night man. FNAS 3 Night 1 is the first night in the game. This night is supposed to introduce the player to the mechanics Phone Call Hey man so here it is your first time it sort of Museum I really honestly do hope that you enjoy your stay here we'll so everything set open next week even though we might be a little too light through the Halloween tours we still think of my big very cool idea for us to try it out and hey we might make a bit more money a foot however we're starting to train to give the tours around the museum even though these days the most trains have that do new transport system that allows them to ride off the rails just as much as on them they probably are gonna probably just kind of stick to a train they ride on the rails since the outside is all grassy and bumpy yeah but the new transporting system thing is only useful for like riding on concrete and ohter flat surfaces we also know that you work on the mid Sordo rail way back today that's pretty impressive Wow geez 98 years old it's oppressive how you still not dead sorry but I mean did sound that means they're getting fill out let me explain how all your system work the monitor on your left allows you to view all the cameras around the place obviously destination no thieves or litte kid to get in you know but here is the more important stuuf I need to explain to you on cameras two four nine and ten there are points which buttons pressing these will allow you to block off the part of the trap to get the engine back to where it's supposed to be so this is if any pesky kids get on the trains in the daytime and decide to write it around even though we don't have an engine yet at least it's set up for everyone to go on so if any time in the night the switches go faulty and cause error they're go over your go over to your system console in on your right press the text of the system that had an error to reboot it and fix it this will take a little while though so on be patient the next thing is the mine shutters now on the monitor there is a button that says map toggle pressing this button allows you to switch between the outside and the mine camera when we to put train tracks in there as well for the train to write unto but because of all the debris and sharp objects inside there is just too dangerous tension right now so if you see anyone in there that day or night double-click the mine camera button to close it off there are a couple more system that are currently installing right now but because they are not done yet I don't need to explain them to you right now there shouldn't be any problems about them atthe moment anyway but as soon as they are done I will tell you how to use them so yeah so I think that's pretty much it for now look you cameras if anything happens do exactly what I've told you before have a good night I will talk to you tomorrow. Category:Nights